The Black Cauldron: Star Wars Version
by Big Monkey Pictures
Summary: Star Wars fanmake of Disney's The Black Cauldron. Luke Skywalker has to keep R2-D2 safe away from the evil lord Darth Vader. But his failure leads him to a mystical adventure full of battle. Along with Han Solo, Princess Leia, Jar Jar Binks and Yoda - shortly.
1. Cast Crew & Prologue

Hello and welcome to the Fan make of The Black Cauldron. The cauldron will still be in this story though but the characters and world won't. The characters are the characters from Star Wars as well as the whole galaxy. Also, if you are wondering what the creatures or characters I will explain are like, don't ask _me_; look them up online and you'll find out. Some of them were taken off of Wookiepedia though.

Here they are:

**Taran … Luke Skywalker**

**Princess Eilonwy … Princess Leia Organa **

**Ffleudder Fflam … Han Solo **

**Gurgi … Jar Jar Binks**

**The Horned King … Darth Vader **

**Creeper … The Emperor (Darth Sidious) (Oh my! That means that Vader will boss his own master around this time). **

**Dallben … Ben (Obi Wan) Kenobi **

**Doli … Yoda**

**Hen Wen … R2-D2**

Well recently I'll just start off with these people for now. And just to remind you, the Black Cauldron belongs to the Walt Disney Company; not me sadly. Just keep that in mind as you keep going along. Also, I don't own Star Wars; it belongs to George Lucas. Remember that or you will have to help an ugly woman with her washing. Anyway here's the Prologue coming your way:

Prologue

Legend has it, in the galaxy far far away. There was once a sith lord so cruel, and so evil, that even the gods feared him. Since no prison could hold him, he was thrown alive into a crucible of molten iron. There his demonic spirit was captured, in the form of a great black cauldron. For uncounted centuries The Black Cauldron lay hidden, while evil stormtroopers searched for it. Knowing whoever possessed it, would have the power to resurrect an army of deathless soldiers. And with them, rule the galaxy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter. Just remember always that I never owned the Black Cauldron nor Star Wars ****_ever!_**** Some of the stuff are like on the script though but just bare in mind that it doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

In the deserted planet of Tatooine, Obi Wan Kenobi murmured to himself.

'There's something wrong! I can feel it in my bones. Hmm, the gungans know it too. You don't see any of them around! Darth Vader! That black hearted devil! What's he waiting for?' A mooka jumped in front of him and howled. '_Yes_, yes, Mooka, I _know_ you want your breakfast! But just now _thinking_ is more important! Oh, Luke! The pot is boiling over, Luke!' He sees Luke staring out the window in a daydream.

'Oh, Ben,' he said, 'I was just thinking. What if the war's over, and I never had a chance to fight!'

Ben who was now looking at old maps replied, 'Hmm, and a good thing too. War isn't a game, people get hurt!'

'But I'm not afraid...Ouch!' Luke reached his hand out in protest, only to touch the boiling pot, burning his finger.

'Ah, ha!' Ben cried. 'There you are! If the evil lord Darth Vader ever returned you'll have a great deal more to worry about than a burned finger.' Luke scooped out a spoonful of whatever the old man was cooking, smelled it, and quickly turned his face away in disgust. He set it in a small bowl. The mooka, hoping it was for him, attempted to eat it and turned away in disgust, too. 'No, no, no, no,' said Ben. 'Mooka that is not for you…' He paused and studied the small bowl. 'Wait a minute!' he cried. 'You're not supposed to bring a bowl of … whatever that is, you're supposed to bring in a control panel!'

'But who is the control panel for?' Luke asked.

'For the R2 unit of yours,' said Ben.

Luke though it over for a moment and then just sighed. 'R2, R2, it's _always_ R2!' he said.

'And one day, my boy, you may learn why,' said Ben. 'Now, no more dreaming, you have chores to do.'

'Yes, sir,' said Luke as he set off to bring the control panel to R2-D2.

'He's so anxious, and so blind to the dangers ahead,' muttered Ben, as he opened the pot which Luke mistakenly grabbed out for R2. 'Look, look Mooka you're in luck!' he said to his pet mooka. 'Just enough left for you!' The mooka backed away, as Ben muttered, 'Hmmm?'

Outside, Luke had been muttering to himself while finding R2-D2.

'Ben wouldn't understand. I'm not a little boy anymore.' He kicked a sandy rock, and walked over to the flock of felinxes and trampled across the bridge. He headed for his dingy side-building, let the door automatically open and found R2. 'I should be doing heroic deeds for the galaxy! Not waiting hand and foot on a spoiled...Hey!' Luke had set down the panel and shoved it in the barrel only for it to come back at him. He laughed. 'Oh, alright R2, I didn't mean it.' The small astro-droid came out of the barrel and looked at the panel.

'What was I even thinking,' said Luke. 'Why does Ben want me to bring this to _you_? You can't eat; you a droid.'

R2 beeped a reply.

'Is this to be my life?' Luke said. 'Pampering an R2 unit. I'm a warrior, not a droid-cleaner. Ben thinks I'd be afraid, but I wouldn't. All I need is, is, is a chance! And I could be a famous warrior!' By now Luke had walked out of the cabin, with R2 following. Luke saw a short silver pole on the ground and picked it up, pretending it's a one of those laser-swords. 'Look at me R2! I can do it! Ha!' Luke pointed the "sword" at R2 and the little robot squealed, ran and hid in the pen of felinxes. 'Ha, ha, ha, ha. Even you're afraid!' said Luke. He turned to the felinxes. 'You challenge me? Run you cowards! See R2?' Ben's mesa goat came out and looked at Luke. 'There you are! The evil lord Darth Vader! So, we meet at last! Ha!' Luke took the pole and rattled it between the goat's horns. 'Even Darth Vader shakes with fear! See R2? _Everyone_ runs from the famous Luke Skywalker of Tatooine!'

R2 whistled a squeal when he saw the goat ready to butt Luke. The goat succeeded in doing so and sent Luke and R2-D2 flying through the mud, while the felinxes "laughed" them. Luke began to cough.

'The galaxy's finest warrior, draws his last…' he gasped, '…breath!' Luke collapsed on the ground. R2, thinking he's not faking, scurried over to him and nudged him. Luke looked at him and finally noticed Ben Kenobi's shadow. 'Ben!'

'Hmmm. Not quite the blade for a hero!' said Ben.

Luke tossed the pole away and replied, 'I was... It's just we were...uh, this little droid got dirty!' He began to wipe the mud off R2 with his handkerchief.

'So I see,' said Ben. 'Another dream, Luke?'

'But, Ben!' Luke explained, wiping the mud off his face. 'Won't I ever be anything but an Assistant Droid-Cleaner?'

'He's a _special_ droid, Luke!' exclaimed Ben, rubbing the bottom of the R2 unit. 'Now give him a nice bath!'

'But he can't have a bath. He's a droid!'

'That doesn't matter,' said Ben. 'He still has to get into one.'

Luke led R2 back into his garage area and carried him to the bath where he has his bathes.

'Well, buddy,' Luke said to the little robot, 'it looks like I'll still be an Assistant Droid-Cleaner, even when I'm as old as Ben.' Luke set him down, and pressed a button to pour out a large amount of water on him. 'You like that, don't you. Now for the part you like best.'

Luke began to scrub R2's head. R2 settled himself down, but a concerned look soon overcomes his face, then that face turned to terror. R2 jumps up, and screamed madly.

'Hey, c'mon, R2,' Luke cried, 'I haven't finished scrubbing your hea-.R2 what's the matter? Calm down, R2! Stop it! Please what's the matter?! R2!'

The door automatically and there stood Ben Kenobi.

'Luke!' he shouted. 'What's going on?!'

'I-I don't know!' Luke explained. 'There's something wrong with R2!'

'WHAT?!' Ben screamed, frightened. 'Oh, quickly lad, bring him to my power station!'

* * *

**How was this first chapter, my hearties. Please review thank you very much.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two on the loo. I repeat myself, nothing belongs to me, okay. Remember, you don't want to do the dirty washing, do you?**

* * *

Inside Ben's dwelling, Ben lit a match and set it next to a control panel (the same one Luke brought to R2 earlier).

'What's that for?' Luke asked.

'I never feed the information to R2 unless I have to,' said Ben. 'But now I must!'

'Information?' Luke echoed.

'Luke, what you are about to see, you must never reveal to _anyone_!'

Ben sat down near a computer and recited these magic words as he typed them in…

R2, from you I do beseech...

Knowledge that lies beyond my reach...

Troubled thoughts weigh on your heart...

Pray you now those thoughts impart...

R2 appeared to be dizzy. He punched his claw arm into the computer socket and the vast brain network came to life, feeding information to the little robot. Images appeared.

Ben stared at the images and read them.

'Darth Vader...' he muttered. Luke gasped and stifled a cry. 'Sh. Don't interfere!' he demanded, until he turned back to the images. 'He's searching... The Black Cauldron..! So that's it!'

'The Black Cauldron?' Luke echoed. 'What's a cauldron?'

'Oh, I don't know,' said Ben. 'Maybe just a great huge pot. But the Black Cauldron is an awesome weapon, Luke! It's been hidden for centuries, _but_ if Darth Vader should find it, and unleash it's power, _nothing_ could stand against him.'

Luke looked at the image and cried: 'It's R2!'

'He knows….' Ben put in then turned to R2. 'Stop! Enough!' R2 quickly backed away from the control panel. Ben was more frightened than ever. 'You must leave here at once! Take R2-D2 to the hidden power station at the edge of the rock canyon. Hide there; never bring him out, until I come for you!'

'Hide? But why?'

'Only I knew the secret of R2's information! But now Darth Vader has discovered it! You must make sure he never uses it to find the Black Cauldron!'

'Humph! I'm not afraid of the dark lord!'

'Then you are a very foolish lad!' said Ben. 'Untried courage is no match for his evil. Just remember that! Now, now off you go my boy and take care of yourself!'

'Goodbye, Ben!' Luke said. 'I won't fail you!' He and R2 walked out the door.

'So much,' said Ben 'So soon. To rest upon his young shoulders!'

X.x.X

Out in the distance of space, there stood the Death Star. Tie Fighters swooped around it. In a courtroom filled with dead clone troopers who were killed during the Clone Wars, a door rapidly swiped open and there stood a dark figure. It was Darth Vader. His face was obscured by his flowing black robes and grotesque breath mask. He quietly walked down the stairs and began to talk to his lifeless skeleton soldiers.

'Oh, yes! Yes, my soldiers. Soon the Black Cauldron will be mine. It's evil power will cost through my veins, and I, shall make you _Cauldron_-_Born_! Yes! YES! Oh, yes! Then you will worship _me_! Me. Oh, my soldiers, how long I have thirsted to be the God, among mortal men!'

* * *

**Alright, now that this is done, you must review ****_please_****! How was it anyway. Did it look weird seeing the Star Wars version of some animated Disney movie? **


	4. Chapter 3

**Now, my message should've briefed into your mind right now. You know, I do ****_not own Star Wars_****! That includes the Black Cauldron too. Anyway, let us continue on.**

* * *

Luke and R2-D2 wander through the rock canyon towards the next hidden power station.

'Gosh, R2!' said Luke. 'I never knew you could create visions and things like that! I thought you just had ordinary visions like… well I don't know. I had no idea you were so.. _special_. Ben's going to be glad he put his trust in me! Just you wait and see!' Luke turned to R2. 'Now, don't go wandering about! And don't you worry! Keep close to me and no one will do you any harm. Not while I'm around.' He stopped at a mysterious stream and took a quick drink. 'And I won't let Vader get close to you R2. I'll protect you!' Luke looked into the stream and saw himself dressed in his black robe, bowing to a crowd, while a voice glorifies him.

'Luke Skywalker of Tatooine,' cried the voice, 'the greatest Jedi in the whole galaxy! A true hero!'

'Thank you, thank you, thank you all!' Luke cheered for nobody perhaps. 'But without the help of my droid, R2 here I…' Luke flashed out of his dream, and saw that R2 was gone. 'R2? Where are you? R2-D2? Oh no!' Luke dashed through the canyon. 'R2? R2!' his calls made it echo. 'R2...' Now Luke was a bit scared of the canyon looming around him then heard a rocks crackling. Taran flattens himself against an outcropping. 'Is that you, R2?' he asked. Luke walked forward and pulled out a peach. 'This is gonna sound crazy,' he said to himself, 'but I'll have to do it.' He paused again and said, 'Ben's always telling me to feed R2; when he's just a robotic machine. That Kenobi is a big fat ugly…' Luke was suddenly pushed to the ground, and something scrambled after the peach.

'Whaha! Ooooooooo!' the thing cried. The thing that had appeared was an odd, frog-like gungan. It was Jar Jar Binks 'Yousa gave my some froot! Nice peech! Good knight, good peech! Oh boy! What a juicy peech!'

'Jar Jar?' said Luke. 'What are you even doing here? I thought you were Naboo. It's too hot in Tatooine.'

'Oh, mesa was sent here by da auter,' explained Jar Jar as he began to walk off, but Luke grabbed him by the sleave of his neck.

'Hey! No you don't!' Luke yelled. 'Anyway, I didn't give you that peach, you took it!' Jar Jar bit Luke's hand and he let out a cry of pain, 'Ow!' Jar Jar ran and hid in a nearby outcropping. 'Hey!' shouted Luke. 'Hold on you slimy thief! Come back with my peach!' Luke picked up the same pole he had before. Previously he sneakily kept it in his sash. 'If you don't give it back you'll be sorry! I mean it! I 'm warning you!' Jar Jar came out of hiding. 'Give it back!' Luke commanded. Jar Jar looked like he is holding the peach, but when he opened his hands, it wasn't there. 'C'mon the peach! Where is it?'

'Uh, ah!' Jar Jar mumbled. 'Mesa had not seen da peech – uh oh.' The peach had rolled out behind Jar Jar's back, and he leapt on top of the peach to hide it.

'Give it back, I warn you!' Luke yelled. 'C'mon!' Jar Jar tossed the peach about in his hands, and looked at it like his heart was going to break. 'C'mon the peach,' Luke said, 'let's have it!' Jar Jar took a huge bite out of the peach then handed it to Luke. Now he was really mad, as he bellowed, 'You horrible greedy thing! You should be ashamed of yourself!'

Jar Jar appeared to cry as he whined, 'Ooooohhh! Poor miserable mesa deserves fe-urse smack on my poor tender head!' He sniffed. 'All tis left with no food! Forgive poor mesa!'

'Oh, stop that snivelling!' retorted Luke. 'I'm not going to hurt you. Now look here! Have you seen my droid?'

'Droit?' echoed Jar Jar. 'Claw-armed tripod? Radar eye?'

'Yes, yes.'

'Computer lights!'

'That's him! That's R2!'

'Uh ah, nope,' Jar Jar said suddenly. 'Mesa had not seen a dwoit! Nope!'

'Oh, never mind!' said Luke. 'No telling where R2 is by now!' Luke stuffed the peach into his vest. Jar Jar followed him, hoping to get the peach.

'Oh, Jedi, Jedi!' Jar Jar cried. 'Now mesa remembers! Yes! Yes! Mesa was sharp-eyed and saw da droit run, right through da desert! Uh huh! Uh huh! I saw it! Uh huh! I saw it!' Then he started pulling Luke by the hand. 'Cum! Mesa will find da lost dwoit! Dan wesa will be fwiends forever!' He took hold of Luke's vest and began to search it for the peach. 'Da peech shoult be in here somewhere!'

Luke and Jar Jar froze when they heard a high pitched whistle from an astro-droid.

'It's R2!' Luke yelled. 'He's in trouble!'

'Goot-bye!' said Jar Jar as he ran and hid because there was trouble nearby. He headed for a teleporter and I myself began to come into the story and congratulate this character.

'You've done well,' I said. 'I am going to become rich! Woohoo!'

'So mesa should be getting back now?' said Jar Jar.

'Oh no,' said I. 'You should go and sneak up into Luke's X-Wing because he'll be driving off soon.' And with that, I disappeared.

Jar Jar glanced my disappearance of coming back to finish this story and just went to do as he was told to do.

* * *

**Hah! ****_I_**** brought that gungan into the story. I am everywhere making people from what you see in films or TV shows do everything I want them to. Please review thank you.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Are you sure you have all learnt my lesson. Hmmm. Did you keep in mind that I didn't steal. Hmmmmm. Well then, let's continue.**

* * *

'R2!' Luke called out for his precious droid. 'R2!' He came to a clearing to see R2 zooming away from a Tie Fighter. The Tie Fighters swooped down over R2 trying to catch him with nets.

'R2-D2!' Luke shouted. 'R2 look out.'

Suddenly there was another cry of somebody. He yelled, 'R2-D2, watch where you're going!' The owner of the voice was a golden, humanoid robot. It stumbled after R2. 'You're going to get captured!'

'3PO?!' Luke roared. 'Are you crazy?!'

'But, Master Luke sir,' explained C-3PO, 'I'm trying to save Arto-' before he could finish off his sentence, one of the Tie Fighters shot a net at him. C-3PO gasped, 'Oh!' and then the Tie Fighter swiftly blasted a blade of rope that stuck to the net with 3PO on it. 'Help me!' he called as he was drifted away.

'Oh, never mind _him_,' Luke muttered, right before coming back to help R2.

The astro-droid zoomed madly across the field, the Tie Fighters still after him.

'Look out!' Luke cried. 'C'mon hurry, R2! No! Don't! R2, hurry!'

The Tie Fighter caught R2-D2 with a net and began to carry him off with a rope. Luke grabbed a wing of the Fighter that had R2 and pulled on it.

'No!' he shouted. 'Don't! Stop! No!'

The other Tie Fighter tried blasting him off with the lasers. Luke let go and dropped to the ground as they flew away. He spotted his X-Wing and hurried toward it.

'No!' he yelled out. 'Come back! Please! No! No! Come back!' He hopped into his X-Wing fighter and lifted into the air, chasing after the bad guys' ships. They altogether zoomed out of Tatooine, each getting ready for light-speed. Suddenly, every ship in the chase zoomed forward so, very quickly.

On the other side of the galaxy, the ships had slowed down to a stop and Luke watched as the Tie Fighters headed toward the Death Star.

'R2,' Luke muttered, 'I must get him out of there!'

'Ohsa, no!' cried a familiar voice behind him. Luke turned around to find Jar Jar in the back of his ship. 'Gweat Jedi! Don't go in dare! Forget the dwoit!'

'What are you doing in my ship?' Luke demanded.

'The auter told me to cum in,' Jar Jar answered. 'And mesa will cum to be your fwiend!'

'Friend?' Luke echoed. 'Humph! You're no friend! Why you run away when I.. Oh! Never mind! I promised Ben I'd keep R2 safe! I have to go!' Luke began to draw his ship towards the Death Star system. A huge beam of light emanated from within a cone-shaped area and converged into a single laser beam out toward the peaceful planet of Alderaan. The small green planet of Alderaan was blown into space dust. But unexpectedly, it just popped back. Luke backed away in fear. 'Are you coming?' he asked Jar Jar. 'Well, you're gonna easily come because you're in my ship.'

'Mesa? Go in dare?' Jar Jar said. 'Oh! Noah, noah! It's a terrible place!'

'Just as I thought!' Luke said. 'You're no friend! You're just a...a...a miserable coward!' Luke took the peach out of his vest and looked at it. 'Here; this is all you wanted.' Luke threw the peach at Jar Jar and it hit the ground. He continued to move his spacecraft toward the space station while Jar Jar sat worryingly with his head tilted down.

'If the Great Jedi goes into da evil station,' he muttered to himself, 'mesa will never see him again! Nope! Never!'

* * *

**Oh, my! What will happen next! Anyway, before we continue on, review my story. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Just remember, I don't own Star Wars or the Black Cauldron. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Ted Berman and Richard Rich. Because if you don't bare that in mind, I'll get something much worse than helping an ugly woman doing her chores; the BPTF. You'll find out about that soon after a few chapters.**

* * *

Luke pushed in into space station while the voice-over of the commander perhaps signalled the troops to not threaten whoever was coming on board. Luke parked his X-Wing into the hangar. He climbed out of his starship fighter and removed his pilot uniform quickly, revealing his Jedi master's uniform. He also grabbed out his blaster. The frog-like creature stayed put like he was supposed to do.

The area was quiet. Nothing was coming around to harm the young lad. So he set off on his quest for R2-D2.

Luke looked around a strange hallway. Quietly he marched through, continuing his search for R2-D2. As he rounded a corner, Luke heard a snort. Carefully Luke looked around to see a stormtrooper sleeping, his head resting on a metal bench. Luke quickly slipped past the guard, but looked back to make sure he wasn't seen. Then a mouse droid saw him and whistles viciously at him. The troop woke up, but instead of looking to see what the droid was whistling at, the guard points his blaster at it.

'Shutup ya thick-skulled dolt!' he shouted. 'Always barking at nothing! Alright, might as well make our rounds!' And there, the stormtrooper fired his weapon and the mouse droid exploded into pieces.

Luke began to get out of the corner he was hiding in, but he accidentally pushed open a hidden door. Luke looked into a large dining hall, with a throne at one end. Henchmen of troops celebrated the capture of R2. The Henchmen cry out bloodcurdling threats at each other, at the galaxy, and at the emperor. The emperor had just been trying to snatch a little supper for himself with the Force. But the Henchmen won't allow it. They trip him, who lands hard on the ground. Poor old man.

Just then a chilly wind blew through the dining hall that stirred the wall hangings. Everyone became deadly silent, and all the candles and torches blew out. A small explosion occurred at one end of the hall. And there stood Darth Vader himself. The emperor hurried over to the throne room and began to dust the throne. He was not happy of being bossed around by his apprentice. But Vader wouldn't allow it. He was now magic sort of. In Darth Vader's thoughts, he thought menacingly, Yay! I'm the new emperor! I'm the new emperor!

'Welcome, my lord!' the emperor said. 'We're celebrating our success! I-I-I mean _your_ success! We have made no mistakes this time!'

Darth Vader seated himself, and began to drink the wine Darth Sidious poured for him. But the wine couldn't get through his mask. Oh well then, Darth Vader thought.

'Bring in the prisoner!' commanded the emperor. One of the stormtroopers brought out R2 all chained up. That was just to keep him from getting away. 'There, Vader! This is the droid that creates visions!' He then turned to R2. 'Alright droid! Show the great lord where the Black Cauldron can be found! Go on, show it!' R2 refused to do it. 'Heh, heh! Stubborn little thing, isn't he?' the emperor said. 'Heh, heh.' Darth Vader grabbed the old man and threw him to the ground. 'Why yes, my lord,' he said. 'You're quite right! I'll take … take care of it at once!' Then he hollered at the little robot, 'The Black Cauldron! Where is it? Show us, swine!' He pushed R2 close to a control panel they want the information to be seen from. R2 still refused, so the emperor grabbed a hot coal. 'I warn you!' he shouted. 'Lord Vader's patience is short!'

'No!' Luke yelled from the top. 'Don't! Nooooo!' He fell from his perch and landed on the floor; the Emperor's Royal Guards run over to capture him. Luke picked up a broom, first looking confused, and pointed it at them. 'Get back!' he demanded. 'Or I'll, I'll...' One of the Imperial Guards looked at Luke and laughed. He took his spear, and with one swing cut the broom into a million pieces. Luke looked at what was left of the broom in disbelief. 'Oh!' he cried as the guard picked him up and pointed his spear at Luke's stomach.

'Release him!' ordered the emperor. The Imperial Guard looked at Luke, then threw him over by R2-D2. He tried to calm him.

'R2!' he said. 'Oh, R2! There, there.'

'I presume, my boy,' came the voice of Darth Vader. 'You are the keeper of this astro-droid. That means, your job is to keep it fixed. Which I presume is called a Droid-Cleaner.'

Luke, who was scared out of his wits, replied, 'Y-y-y-y-yes, sir.'

'Then instruct him to show me the whereabouts of the Black Cauldron!' Vader demanded.

'Oh, sir!' said Luke. 'I-I can't, I promised!'

'Very well,' said Darth Vader, 'in that case this droid is no use to me!'

Sidious began to laugh madly and grabbed R2-D2. Luke tried to stop him, but he was seized by one of the stormtroopers.

'What are you going to do?!' yelled Luke. Then he saw the emperor place R2 on a chopping-block for droids. 'No! You can't! Don't!' The executioner droid raised it's electrical spear. 'No! Stop! I'll make him tell you!' Luke yelled.

'That's better,' said Darth Vader with delight.

'Now, get on with your visions, droid!' shouted the emperor, shoving R2 back towards the control panel.

'R2,' Luke chanted sadly, 'from you I do beseech...

Knowledge that lies beyond my reach...'

The droid punched his claw arm into the computer socket and the vast brain network came to life, feeding information to the little robot. Images appeared.

'Look!' cried the emperor. 'Look, Vader! It's working!'

'The Black Cauldron!' cried Darth Vader. 'So it does exist for sure!' The evil lord got up from his throne (well frankly, Darth Sidious' throne) and walked toward Luke. 'Yes. Where is it? Show me. Show me!'

Darth Vader lunged at Luke. Luke cried out in terror, and backed away accidentally stepping over some cables where visions were taking place. The electricity of the cables hit the Darth Vader's "eyes" and he screamed in fury and in pain. Luke scrambled to his feet and sent R2 to follow him.

'After them!' commanded the emperor. 'Get them! After then!'

The stormtroopers chased them. They fired their blasters but kept missing. Luke turned back and blasted one of the troops. More lasers tried to hit Luke. He kept ducking and as smoke was caused by the gunshots hitting the walls and stuff. The emperor's mocking laugh was following the white-armoured soldiers. Luke ran into a kitchen where a cook was cutting meat with a rather large knife. Luke tried to get out but the emperor blocked his way. He lunged at Luke. R2 squealed making his owner turn his head seeing that rather large knife coming at him. Luke ducked missing the knife and the emperor.

'Gotcha, Skywalker!' cried the emperor.

The cook grabbed his blaster. The emperor flew over Luke and hit the cook, making him fire, sending the bullet/laser hit all directions of the kitchen. Luke ran into the next hallway, seeing that the stormtroopers were closing in. They kept trying to hit them with their gunshots. Luke turned back to get two more troops to kill. He went through the elevator that led toward the hangar with his X-Wing fighter there. In the hangar, Luke used his gun to destroy the control panel. He turned toward his fighter sent R2 lifting into the spacecraft.

'Damn it,' a voice said from the elevator. 'He destroyed the controls. Get ready to burst open the door.'

Luke turned back to the elevator door to see that it was being cut open by a long, red beam.

As R2 was safely inside the ship, Jar Jar turned to Luke and said, 'Ok! Wesa gotta get outta here!' Then accidentally, he left Luke standing in the middle of the hangar.

'Hey!' Luke yelled out. 'Come back here you…' but he was cut off when someone caught him. It was the emperor.

'Gotcha, Skywalker!' he shouted, as he dragged Luke over to Darth Vader. 'I caught him, my lord! I caught the boy!' Vader caught Darth Sidious by the neck.

'But you let the droid go, didn't you?' said Vader.

'It wasn't my fault!' the emperor explained. The evil lord choked his master, and threw him to the ground.

'Throw the boy into the detention area!' he ordered his troops.

* * *

**Now some of this might've looked a bit different to the Black Cauldron. But please review thank you.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Oh, fiddle sticks, it's Chapter Six. There must be something I could fix. You would have to warn me about it first. Because beautiful spelling is best and mistakes are the worst. I do not own the Black Cauldron or Star Wars. Yes, you all know about the laws. Bare that in mind as you go along. So off we go to the story and so long.**

* * *

Luke was brought to the detention area, only a small grating gave him light. Luke was feeling that he had failed his quest, and broke his promise to Obi Wan. As Luke sat, the words that he once said and heard haunted him.

'You must make sure he never uses R2 to find the Black Cauldron!' he remembered Ben saying.

'I won't fail you, Ben,' Luke remembered himself saying. 'Look at me R2, I can do it!' he remembered himself crying out while in the rock canyon.

Luke shook these words out of his mind, looked around him and picked up a damaged mechanic device about the size of his hand and slammed it against the cell wall, and began to cry. The voices no longer bothered him.

'I can do it!' Luke murmured, sobbing. 'I can do it.'

To Luke it looked like all hope was lost. He crouched on the floor and cried out his failure. Somewhere on the ground was pushed up and moved to the side. A bright hover droid came up from the hole the flagstone was covering. The little hover droid flirted around in mid-air providing light for the beautiful young girl that climbed out of the hole. The girl has swirly brown hair, wore a white dress had and blue eyes.

Luke, who watched the hover droid with distrust and curiosity said, 'Yes, yes! I..'

'You're being held a prisoner, aren't you?' The girl cut Luke off.

'Yes!' replied Luke, still watching the droid orbiting.

'I've been held against my will, too.'

The hover droid floated in front of him. Luke touched the bright robot with his hand. The droid flickered, then the light came back and madly circled around Luke, who, had jumped back in fear. 'This bright thing lights up!' he cried.

The girl laughed. 'Why of course, it's magic!' she exclaimed. 'Oh, I hate this place! I do hope there aren't any mouse droids in here. Oh, not that I really mind them you know, but they do jump out at one so! I'm Princess Leia. Are you a Jedi...or one's Padawan?'

'Er, no, I'm, uh, an assistant droid-cleaner,' said Luke.

'Oh, what a _pity_,' said Leia. 'I was so hoping for someone who could help me escape! Oh well, if you want to come with me you may.'

'Can I?' Luke asked.

'Why yes! I just said you could.' Leia disappeared into the hole with Luke following her. 'Oh, that wicked, wicked lord! You know, he stole me. He thought my flying droid here could tell him where some old cauldron was.'

'That's what he wanted _my_ droid for,' Luke said.

'Oh, yes!' Leia giggled. '_Your_ droid!'

'But my droid can tell the future!'

'Oooooo! How interesting! Well, you better stay close to me or you'll get lost.'

The hover droid flew around the dark passages that no one but Leia had been in for years. The flying robot chased the mouse droids that left in the passages, for Leia didn't like them.

'Your droid!' explained Luke.

'Oh, it's always chasing those mouse droids!' Leia put in. Luke found a hole in the wall and looked in. Leia looked too. 'A burial chamber!' she cried. 'This could be the tomb of the great Sith Lord who built this Death Star System! Before Darth Vader took it over ..Ahh!' The wall began to fall apart. Luke fell forward and Leia backed away. The metal settled leaving a hole big enough to walk through. 'Are you all right?' she asked her follower. Luke looked at her like he wanted to say 'oh, you little..'. Leia saw he was alright. 'Well, c'mon then! Help me have a look around.'

'He must have been a great Jedi warrior!' Luke said. He looked more closely at the body and saw a faint outline of a short handle with several electronic gadgets attached to it. 'A lightsaber!' he muttered. Luke dusted the saber and then it's silver hilt showed through. Luke gasped at his discovery. Then Luke's attention was drawn to Leia who was watching the emperor and one of the stormtroopers.

'This will please him!' he shouted. 'Piece of good luck this time! Hurry! In with it! Hurry! He'll reward me for this! Don't stop you weakling! Put your back into it!'

Darth Sidious was leading the stormtroopers, who is pulling a hovering mechanical cart into one of Darth Vader's rooms. Before the emperor pressed a button to close the doors behind him an arm belonging to a skeleton clone dragged behind the cart. The doors closed, the coast was clear.

'Let's get out of here before they come back!' suggested Leia. Luke and her snuck by the doors and stopped around the next corner. Then Leia noticed that Luke had a lightsaber. 'Where did you get that sword?' she asked.

'Uh, back there,' Luke answered.

'You mean...'

'Well, he's not going to use it!'

Suddenly they heard a monster barking and a voice pleading. They go to see who it is.

* * *

**So you though this could finish, hay. Well, guess what; it isn't! Please review thank you very much.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Just remember folks, I don't own Star Wars or the Black Cauldron, okay. They belong to George Lucas, Ted Berman and Richard Rich. That's all I have to say. And good luck out there to see where all the noise was coming from.**

* * *

Luke and Princess Leia headed for a Carbon-Freeze chamber because that was where the noise was coming from. Imperial officers were going to push Han Solo into the hydraulic platform.

'You're making a horrendous mistake!' Han explained. 'I'm not a spy! I'm a bard! Really, I sing! Uh, I entertain! Oh, careful sir, these are the hands of an artist! I'm serious this time!' The officers hand-cuffed the smuggler.

'This'll hold you!' said one of them.

'Now, look, you seem an intelligent sort of chap to me!' cried Han. The guard looked at him with an expression that said "duh". 'I assure you I had no idea who owned the Death Star! I just happened to be passing!' Han looked at the officer. 'Oh, he's nice! What's his name?' The slobber tried to bite Han, but the guard lead the slobber away. 'Down! You don't realize who I am! I shall sing of your dastardly deed! I'm Han Solo!' Then he thought, Well, I've never sang before. Then he continued, 'Minstrel of minstrels! Balladeer to the grandest courts in all the land! Well, so you've forgotten! I've sung in some of the finest courts! Well I'm only waiting for an invitation!'

'Oh, shut up and get in!' shouted one of the officers. 'You don't sing! You're just trying to get out of all this!'

And then, they pushed him into the hydraulic hole. Instantly, fiery liquid began to pour down in a shower of sparks and fluid as great as any steel furnace. A huge mechanical tong lifted the steaming metal-encased space pirate out of the vat and stood him on the platform. Some Death Star Troopers came into the room, picked up the carbonite piece and hung it onto the wall. Soon everyone left.

Luke and Leia snuck into the room while the coast was clear. They shuffled forward to the coffin-like case and found some buttons to deactivate it. Leia pressed those controls and there, the metal seemed to be melting away. Luke and Leia both watched as Han was freed from the metallic coat. His eyes were shut but Han, still hand-cuffed, collapsed to the ground.

'Are you kidding now,' said Luke. 'He was just frozen.'

So he picked up a small pebble off the ground and threw it at Han's head. Rapidly, the space pirate hopped up with a start with a frown on his face.

'What the heck!' he yelled. 'I was still awake that time! I don't have hibernation sickness!'

'Sorry!' Leia exclaimed. 'I don't think he meant to. Didn't you Luke?' She turned to face her follower.

'Of _course_ I didn't,' said Luke. 'I thought you were dozed.'

'Well, better not think about doing it next time, kid,' said Han. 'Or so help that I'll come get you one day.'

A noise stopped their conservation. They were suddenly alerted that the stormtroopers know Luke was missing.

'Droid-Cleaner's escaped!' one of them hollered from behind a door. 'Look in there!'

'We've been discovered!' Luke cried.

'You?' exclaimed Han. 'Oh! Great Belin! Run! Run! Make haste!' Then he spoke to himself, 'Make haste? I've must save myself even if I'm hand-cuffed!'

Luke and Leia ran for dear life. Abruptly, they both shot past a dungeon cell. It was called that because it had bars and inside was C-3PO himself. So he shouted, 'Master Luke, sir! Am I ever so glad to see you?'

Luke and Leia stopped short and turned to face the droid.

'We aren't getting you out of there, 3PO,' said Luke. 'We are in such a hurry at the moment.'

'What?!' cried C-3PO. 'You can't leave me behind!'

'Don't worry! We'll come back to get you; I promise!' Luke explained. He and the princess continued their escape.

'Oh good,' C-3PO muttered.

Luke would've have made it across the parapet if he hadn't tripped on a flagstone. Leia, not seeing Luke's fault, kept on going. As Luke got up he realised the lightsaber was gone. Luke looked around him and saw that the saber had fallen in the ditch that was aside the parapet. Hearing the stormtroopers, Luke jumped into the ditch and, grabbing the lightsaber, crawled underneath one of the arches of the parapet. The troops passed over him, without being seen. When they were gone, Luke climbed on the parapet and searched for Leia.

'Princess!' he called. 'Princess Leia!'

Clutching the laser-sword, Luke rounded a corner and ran into one of the stormtoopers.

'Droid-Cleaner!' he shouted. 'You little scut!'

With a single blow with his hand, the trooper sent Luke sprawling. The stormtrooper took out his blaster and fired at Luke, missing him only by a hair! Luke grabbed onto a long, thin piece of glass to help him get on his feet. The stormtrooper fired again, missing Luke but the laser/bullet was deflected by the glass. Luke saw that his only hope was the lightsaber.

Luke grabbed the sword and held it to fend off any shots the stormtrooper would bring upon him. The trooper brought his gun down on Luke's lightsaber. Luke pushed a button on the handle. A long, green beam shot out about four feet and flickered there. There was a bright light as the two weapons clashed. The stormtroopers's blaster shuddered and broke into a million pieces. Frightened, the soldier backed away. Luke realized that he was invincible with the lightsaber. Luke laughed madly as he get up and swung it around. Princess Leia walked in on the scene and looked at Luke like he had gone crazy.

'Are you alright?' she asked.

Luke turned around and looked at Leia. He seemed different now, like he had some bravery that was unleashed by the Force within the lightsaber.

'Oh, good! You're safe!' cried Luke.

'Why of course! I-'

'C'mon! I'm going to get you out of here!' Luke cut in.

'Ahhhhhhhhh!' Leia screamed.

Luke pulled on Leia's hand and dragged her behind him as he ran through the castle with the lightsaber in hand, trying to find a way out of the Death Star.

'There they are!' shouted one of the stormtroopers.

* * *

**Time to get out the Death Star. You may discover the difference between the Black Cauldron and Star Wars as you go along. I swear you will like you might've did (****_just saying_****). Kind reviews are requested. Why hadn't I said this earlier?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Message ignored. Something's wrong. Please see it another time.**

* * *

Meanwhile on another part of the Death Star, Han Solo was still hand-cuffed but he snatched a blaster off of a stormtrooper and then he killed him. Han also found some other troops running away from him down the corridor. So he began a chase, screaming wildly with excitement. The stormtroopers headed down towards a main group of hundreds (a dead end). Han caught up but lost his courage as the white-armoured soldiers raised their guns. They fired their weapons, even the slobber chased after the smuggler. Han turned around and raced back down the corridor he first started off at.

Meanwhile, Luke and Leia got past some stormtroopers while Luke wielded his lightsaber.

'Quick! Up here!' Luke screamed, pointing to the direction that lead towards an open hatchway. The troopers fired the lasers as Luke blocked their shots with his sword as they deflected back towards them. Luke and Leia ran through the hatchway and shut the sliding door. _WOOSH!_ it went. Then Luke gasped as he spotted a dead end. There was nowhere else to turn to. The bridge was closed back into its place. 'I think we took the wrong turn!' Luke cried, as his voice echoed.

'Oh, this is just great,' Leia complained. 'Now how are we gonna get oughta here?'

The shooting from the other side began and Luke had to use the lightsaber to destroy the controls.

'That better stop them,' he said.

'Damn it!' shouted one of the stormtroopers from the other side. 'They destroyed the controls! Find the cables to open the door!'

'Quick, we've got to get across,' said Leia. 'Find a control that extends the bridge.'

'I can't,' Luke explained, 'it has been destro-'

Suddenly, more gunfire came out of nowhere and started before the two navigators. Luke deflected the gunfire with his saber while Leia tried to find the control to open the bridge. The controls had been completely destroyed. Every single one of them. Then she tapped on Luke's shoulder and demanded, 'Use something from your belt.'

'I didn't know I had a belt,' Luke said, until he noticed he was really wearing one. 'Ok then,' he added. But he was too busy trying to save his and Leia's skins. So he told her, 'You grab something while I hole them off.'

Leia shrugged. But anyway, she grabbed out a thin nylon cable with a grapple hook on it. She cleared her throat.

Luke turned to her and then said, 'Perfect! Because I've just got rid of those men.'

Automatically, the troops finally opened up the hatch door. Quickly, Luke tossed the rope across the gorge and it wrapped itself around an outcropping of pipes. He tugged on the rope to make sure it was secure, then grabbed the princess in his arms.

'For luck!' he cried.

They both swung across the treacherous abyss to the corresponding hatchway on the opposite side. Just as Luke and Leia reached the far side of the canyon, the stormtroopers continued to fire at the escaping duo. Luke deflected the fire with his lightsaber before ducking into the tiny subhallway.

Meanwhile, Han ran down a long corridor with the stormtroopers hot on his trail.

'Close the blast doors!' one of them commanded.

Oh, crud! Han thought.

At the end of the hallway, blast doors began to close in front of him. The young starpilot raced past the huge doors just as they were closing, and manage to get off a couple of laserblasts at the pursuing troops before the doors slammed shut.

'Open the blast doors!' the first speaker of the troops commanded. 'Open the blast doors!'

Back in the other part of the Death Star, Luke and Leia ended up into the same hangar as Luke did. There was another ship this time. It was a large, round, beat-up, pieced-together hunk of junk that could only loosely be called a starship.

'What a piece of junk!' Luke cried.

'I even care!' Leia bellowed. 'It's our only hope of getting out of here!'

'That's my ship!' yelled a familiar voice. It was Han Solo being chased by the slobber. 'Just get in and I'll catch up!'

And so the two did. But before they could get inside, more gunfire and the mocking laugh of the emperor appeared.

'Don't let them escape!' howled the emperor.

'Oh no, Luke!' cried Leia.

The emperor chuckled. 'We've got you now, Skywalker!'

The stormtroopers still tried to catch them with their gunshots.

'Ah!' Leia screamed. 'Luke! _Do_ something! Use the lightsaber!'

Luke, who was now beginning to get really tired of using his lightsaber, began to leap incredibly off the ground. He stabbed through a trooper's heart, took off another's head, and tried for the emperor. But the dark lord used his electrical Force to block up the attack. Luke flew through the air landed back to where Leia was standing. Han charged for the starship but his pants were grabbed onto by the dog-like monster.

'Let me down you brute!' he shouted.

'Run, Princess! Run!' cried Luke.

She ran inside the spacecraft, while the slobber lost its grip of Han's pants until Han could get away from the monster and raced into the fleet. When all were inside, the pirateship engines whined as Han hit the release button that slammed the overhead entry shut.

'Chewie, get us out of here!' he screamed, zooming into the cockpit of the ship.

The group strapped themselves in for take-off. There was an eight-foot-tall savage-looking creature resembling a huge grey bushbaby monkey with fierce baboon-like fangs. His large blue eyes dominated a fur-covered face and softened his otherwise awesome appearance. Over his matted, furry body he wore two chrome bandoliers, and little else. He was a two-hundred-year-old Wookiee and a sight to behold.

Han climbed into his pilot's seat next to the wookie (the big hairy thing), who chattered away as he points to something on the radar scope. Han pulled back on the controls and the ship began to move. It hovered into the air, twisted the other way and drifted out into the depths of space. Now they were safe.

'Yahoo!' Han cried surprisingly. He then turned to face Luke and Leia and said, 'So this ship is called my Millennium Falcon. Don't you get it? She's the fastest ship I've ever used. Chewie here is my co-pilot,' he added referring to the wookie, 'I call him that because that's short for Chewbacca.'

'But how did your co-pilot manage to escape the clutches of the evil lord Darth Vader?' asked Luke.

'Oh, he just hid inside one of our floor panels,' Han answered. 'But I was spotted before I could fit my whole body through and shut the locker quickly.'

'Well,' said Leia, 'that's very kind of you to introduce us to your little friend here,' – she pointed to Chewbacca, - 'and your ship. But I shall tell you that … they're coming after us!' she screamed, pointing to the window of the cockpit revealing two Tie Fighters heading their way.

'Oh no,' muttered Han, until he headed for his gunport. He said to Luke, 'Come on, kid, let's get this rapped up.'

* * *

**Please review because the message has been blown. Something's wrong.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry from the last time the message was broken. I hadn't had anything to say for it that's all. You just remember that I don't own Star Wars nor the Black Cauldron. Because if you have forgotten, then it's time for the BPTF. Want to know what it's called? Go to the next chapter.**

* * *

The emperor went to report the escape of "Skywalker", the princess, and the smuggler. He was in an elevator heading to the new emperor Darth Vader's throne room. He was nervous about what Vader might do to him.

'It wasn't my fault!' the emperor muttered to himself. 'That's it! That's it! I always get blamed for these things! I'll just tell him. . . and if he gets mad. . .oh, OH! I'll just straighten him out! That's it! I'm not going to get kicked around for this!' The elevator door quickly slid open and in stood Darth Sidious. 'My lord?' he called.

'You bring news of the droid?' said Darth Vader in wonder.

'Not exactly, my lord,' said the emperor. 'It's Skywalker, Vader. He's..Oh!..he's,' then he added in a whisper, 'he's escaped..' then spoke louder, 'escaped!' Darth Vader signalled the emperor to come to him. 'Oh, my lord!' the emperor explained. 'Allow me!' He started to choke himself. 'Is, is that enough?' he asked.

'Good,' said Darth Vader. 'He'll find his astro-droid! Send more Tie Fighters to follow that young Jedi!'

'Oh, yes, Darth Vader!' said the emperor. 'Oh, yes! By all means, my lord!' Sidious left the room, laughing madly.

X.x.X

A few Tie Fighters searched for the trio. Though Luke, Han, Chewbacca and Leia are out of sight of them after destroying the others. They rested at the life-contained planet of Naboo. Luke was polishing the handle of his lightsaber. Leia was sewing the rip in Han's pants made by the slobber. Han stood behind a bush with his boxers on.

'There almost finished Han,' said Leia. 'Hmm, it's not too good, but it'll hold for a while.'

'Yes, now where's that money you promised me?!' he said.

'What money?! What are you talking about?!' cried Leia.

'What?!' boomed Han. 'I thought Luke had told me secretly that if you were rescued, I shall be rewarded!'

'I never said anything like that!' said Luke rudely. 'I wasn't afraid in there!'

'Not afraid?!' yelled Leia. 'Why, we were running for our lives!'

'Well, I got us out of the Death Star, didn't I?' said Luke.

Chewbacca growled at this.

'What do you think you want?' said Han to the wookie.

'You?!' explained Leia. 'I'd say it was the Force.'

'But it takes a great Jedi warrior to handle a weapon like this!'

'But, still, it is a lightsaber!

'Humph! It's not a lightsaber it's _the _lightsaber! What does a _girl_ know about laser sword anyway?!'

'Girl?' Leia bellowed offended. 'GIRL?! If it weren't for this _girl_ you would still be in Darth Vader's dungeon!'

'Here now, now,' Han tried to but in. 'Princess Leia, Luke...'

'Well at least I don't keep talking about it FOREVER!' shouted Leia. 'Oh, you're so, so BORING!'

'Princess Leia!' howled Han.

'How dare you take his side!' Leia screamed, throwing Han's pants in his face. Chewbacca started chuckling. Annoyed, Han quickly removed his pants and said, 'Don't try to laugh at something that really irritates me!' Chewbacca made a growl that might've said, "Oh yeah". 'Oh, shut up, Chewie.' Then he remembered something. Han called for Leia, 'Well I really didn't mean to-to-to...interfere, heh, heh!'

'Silly girl! Even if she is a princess!' Luke muttered to himself.

Leia was obviously very hurt by Luke's last remark. Leia suddenly got the feeling that she liked Luke. Leia and Luke walked off in different directions, leaving Han and Chewbacca all by themselves.

'We are going to have to- to to... Oh, dear,' said Han.

Chewbacca started whining.

'I know, buddie,' said Han, wrapping his arms around the wookie. 'I know.'

* * *

**How was ****_this _****piece of events? Hmmm. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Now is the time you will notice what I am talking about. It's the Big Pink Tickling Feather. Now that is off of a children's show which I won't bother explaining to you because it would make me embarrassed. Now, let's continue on and see where the tracks led to.**

* * *

Soon Luke, Leia, Han, Chewie and Jar Jar came to a murky lake where Jar Jar proudly showed Luke R2's tracks.

'See master?' he said. 'Machineek's wheel-tracks! Mesa not lying.'

'Oh, good,' said Luke. 'They look fresh.'

Jar Jar jumped, did a double somersault with a twist, and dove into the water. He popped his head back up again until suddenly, the lake turned into a whirlpool sucking Jar Jar in.

'Oh, master!' Jar Jar shouted. 'Master!'

'Jar Jar!' Luke bellowed.

Luke was not strong enough. He was pulled in with Jar Jar. Leia grabbed on to Han and Chewie trying to pull out Jar Jar and Luke.

'Oh, Luke!' cried Leia. 'Give me your hand!'

'We're doomed!' cried Han.

Chewbacca made loud growl.

Leia, Chewie and Han fell into the whirlpool. Luke, Jar Jar, Leia, Chewbacca and Han were sucked into the depths below.

The whirlpool settled leaving Luke, Jar Jar, Chewbacca, Princess Leia, and Han Solo an underwater city made up of large bubbles. Exhausted from the whirlpool, they slept, as some young "gungans" observed them.

'Uhoh! How did theysa get in here?' said a male gungan.

'Ha! Old Yoda's whirlpool broke gain!' said another male gungan, as he began to giggle.

'I think theysa wake up soon,' said a female gungan. 'We'd better tell Bosses.'

'Noah silly!' cried the second speaker. 'Yousa know wesa not supposed to be up here!'

'Uh oh, wesa goen to be in trouble!' yelled the female gungan.

'Not mesa!' said the second male gungan as he grabbed out a laser gun and used it to distinguish himself. He vanished immediately.

'Mesa either!' said the female as she started to run away then saw Boss Nass coming toward her; she distinguished herself and immediately vanished. 'Uh oh!' she cried as this was all happening.

Boss Nass had come to inspect how the fixing of the whirlpool was coming. Yoda, the Jedi who fell into the same trap and made it a lot stronger than it was before, was trying to fix the whirlpool.

'Oh, yes,' said Boss Nass, 'mesa see yous fixed dat.'

'Yyeeuppp!' shouted Yoda. 'When I get... this pole... up here... finished I'll be!'

'Good!' Boss Nass said. 'Yesa, it _should_ work.'

'PERFECT it is!' Yoda roared. The structure suddenly broke. 'Grab that pole!'

'Ugh! Mesa got it!' Boss Nass observed as the whole thing fell apart.

'Aren't you all darling?' Princess Leia called unexpectedly.

'Oh, uh, hidoe,' said Boss Nass. 'Mesa Bosses of Otoh Gunga and dis…'

'How in the blazes did they get in here?!' shouted Yoda as the whole structure collapsed on them.

Boss Nass yelled at Yoda, 'Mesa thought mesa told yousa to fix the whirlpool!'

'Too old I am!' boomed Yoda. 'But I fixed it! Fix it I did! Perfect it was!'

'Evidently not completely perfect!' Boss Nass yelled back. 'It's supposed to keep theysa _out_!' He turned to Luke, Leia, Han, Chewbacca and Jar Jar. He was not happy to have Jar Jar back to the city so he told Jar Jar, 'Yousa cannot bees hair. Dis army of mackineeks up dare tis new weesong!'

'Oh, just shut about that!' growled Han. 'Just get to the point, will you!'

'Yousa dare speek back!' snarled Boss Nass pointing to Han until he was interrupted.

'Is everything that happens around here _my_ fault?!' Yoda demanded. 'And I suppose it's my fault that the droid's here, too!'

'R2?' Luke said.

'Oh, hesa your Machineek!' said Boss Nass to Luke.

'Oh GOOD!' screamed Yoda. 'One less thing for me to worry about!'

'Oh, Yoda!' Boss Nass called for Yoda.

'What now?!' demanded the little green creature.

'Wood you hurry up and fitch da dwoit?' Boss Nass called back.

'DROID?!' Yoda roared as he stalked off. Then he saw some young gungans giggling at him. 'HEY, YOU KIDS!' he yelled. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!'

'Oh, oh, master Yoda,' said the female youngling. 'Mesa jus' wantta see da pwetty lady.'

'Alright, but watch yourself you will, you hear?' said Yoda, as all the gungans went to see the visitors.

'I cannot believe my eyes, sir!' said Princess Leia. She laughed as the gungans squirmed around her.


	12. Chapter 11

**Ok, welcome to Chapter eleven. Remember, I don't own Star Wars nor the Black Cauldron. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and the Black Cauldron belongs to Ted Berman and Richard Rich. Anyway, let's go onto the story...**

* * *

Soon Luke, Leia, Han, Chewie and Jar Jar came to a murky lake where Jar Jar proudly showed Luke R2's tracks.

'See master?' he said. 'Machineek's weel-tracks! Mesa not lying.'

'Oh, good,' said Luke. 'They look fresh.'

Jar Jar jumped, did a double somersault with a twist, and dove into the water. He popped his head back up again until suddenly, the lake turned into a whirlpool sucking Jar Jar in.

'Oh, master!' Jar Jar shouted. 'Master!'

'Jar Jar!' Luke bellowed.

Luke was not strong enough. He was pulled in with Jar Jar. Leia grabbed on to Han and Chewie trying to pull out Jar Jar and Luke.

'Oh, Luke!' cried Leia. 'Give me your hand!'

'We're doomed!' cried Han.

Chewbacca made loud growl.

Leia, Chewie and Han fell into the whirlpool. Luke, Jar Jar, Leia, Chewbacca and Han were sucked into the depths below.

The whirlpool settled leaving Luke, Jar Jar, Chewbacca, Princess Leia, and Han Solo an underwater city made up of large bubbles. Exhausted from the whirlpool, they slept, as some young "gungans" observed them.

'Uhoh! How did theysa get in here?' said a male gungan.

'Ha! Old Yoda's whirlpool broke gain!' said another male gungan, as he began to giggle.

'I think theysa wake up soon,' said a female gungan. 'Wesa better tell Bosses.'

'Noah silly!' cried the second speaker. 'Yousa know wesa not supposed to be up here!'

'Uh oh, wesa goen to be in trouble!' yelled the female gungan.

'Not mesa!' said the second male gungan as he grabbed out a laser gun and used it to distinguish himself. He vanished immediately.

'Mesa either!' said the female as she started to run away then saw Boss Nass coming toward her; she distinguished herself and immediately vanished. 'Uh oh!' she cried as this was all happening.

Boss Nass had come to inspect how the fixing of the whirlpool was coming. Yoda, the Jedi who fell into the same trap and made it a lot stronger than it was before, was trying to fix the whirlpool.

'Oh, yes,' said Boss Nass, 'mesa see yous fixed dat.'

'Yyeeuppp!' shouted Yoda. 'When I get... this pole... up here... finished I'll be!'

'Good!' Boss Nass said. 'Yes, it _should_ work.'

'PERFECT it is!' Yoda roared. The structure suddenly broke. 'Grab that pole!'

'Ugh! Mesa got it!' Boss Nass observed as the whole thing fell apart.

'Aren't you all darling?' Princess Leia called unexpectedly.

'Oh, uh, hallo,' said Boss Nass. 'Mesa Bosses of Otoh Gunga and dis…'

'How in the blazes did they get in here?!' shouted Yoda as the whole structure collapsed on them.

Boss Nass yelled at Yoda, 'Mesa thought my told yousa to fix the whirlpool!'

'Too old I am!' boomed Yoda. 'But I fixed it! Fix it I did! Perfect it was!'

'Evidently not completely perfect!' Boss Nass yelled back. 'It's supposed to keep theysa _out_!' He turned to Luke, Leia, Han, Chewbacca and Jar Jar. He was not happy to have Jar Jar back to the city so he told Jar Jar, 'Yousa cannot bees hair. Dis army of mackineeks up dare tis new weesong!'

'Oh, just shut about that!' growled Han. 'Just get to the point, will you!'

'Yousa dare speek back!' snarled Boss Nass pointing to Han until he was interrupted.

'Is everything that happens around here _my_ fault?!' Yoda demanded. 'And I suppose it's my fault that the droid's here, too!'

'R2?' Luke said.

'Oh, hesa your machineek!' said Boss Nass to Luke.

'Oh GOOD!' screamed Yoda. 'One less thing for me to worry about!'

'Oh, Yoda!' Boss Nass called for Yoda.

'What now?!' demanded the little green creature.

'Wood you hurry up and fitch da machineek?' Boss Nass called back.

'MACHINEEK?!' Yoda roared as he stalked off. He paused and said softly, 'Oh, yeah. I get what you mean.' Then he saw some young gungans giggling at him. 'HEY, YOU KIDS!' he yelled. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!'

'Oh, oh, master Yoda,' said the female youngling. 'Mesa jus' wantta see da pretty lady.'

'Alright, but watch yourself you will, you hear?' said Yoda, as all the gungans went to see the visitors.

'I cannot believe my eyes, sir!' said Princess Leia. She laughed as the gungans squirmed around her.

* * *

**How was that chapter. I can't believe that Yoda has to be so mean. Kindly review this _please_.**


	13. Chapter 12

'Watch it! Watch it!' came the voice of Yoda. R2 came driving through, trampling Yoda, eager to see Luke.

'Oh, R2! Luke cried. 'Thank goodness you're safe!' R2 beeped a reply as Luke petted him.

Boss Nass turned to Han and told him, 'Tell me, is da burnin and killin _still_ goen on up dare?'

'You're referring to, that, that, that joke on humanity,' Han replied, 'Darth Vader!'

'Well no one stands _up_ to him!' said Boss Nass.

'We've seen him,' said Luke. 'And if he finds the cauldron…' he paused and looked at R2. 'He'll kill us all!'

'Oh, no, no!' cried Boss Nass. 'Hesa will never find it! Nosa, no! It's safely hitten, in Utapau.'

'Utapau?' Luke echoed.

'Well, at least mesa tink it is,' said Boss Nass, then he called out, 'Oh, Yoda! Is it?'

'Yeeeep!' cried Yoda. 'My new job is it?! Remembering where the cauldron was last seen!'

'Oh, hesa will know right where it is!' said Boss Nass. 'Yousa will see!'

'If we could get to the cauldron first... and destroy it!' Luke said.

'Oh, it isn't right Luke,' Leia remarked.

'Don't you see?' Luke exclaimed. 'If we destroy the cauldron, it would stop the evil lord Vader!' Then he looked at Leia and held her hand. 'Please, come with me?' he begged.

'Well, mesa never tawt of Utapua!' Boss Nass told the companions. 'Tis a hard place to get to!'

'Yeeeuuuppp!' Yoda agreed.

'Why, yousa can take they!' Boss Nass told Yoda.

'What?!' Yoda shouted.

'You mean, trusting our lives to, a, to him?' Han asked. Yoda hobbled crossly to him.

'And what, is wrong, with _me_?!' he boomed.

'Oh! Ah, nothing!' Han mumbled. 'Splendid choice in fact! Heh, heh.'

Boss Nass turned to the other gungans and told them, 'Shall wesa dan?'

The gungan officers lead the companions towards a strange little submarine. Luke was starting to worry about R2 so he turned back but the officers wouldn't let him budge.

'Wait!' he called. 'R2!'

'Don't worry!' Boss Nass called back. 'Wesa will get him home safely!'

'Thank you, sir!' Luke cheered. 'Be good, R2!' he told his astro-droid.

The companions entered the submarine and it propelled itself away from Otoh Gunga, leaving the glow of the settlement in the distance.

X.x.X

Luke, Princess Leia, Chewbacca, Han Solo, Jar Jar Binks and Yoda headed for the Millennium Falcon, everybody glad that it wasn't destroyed. They entered the grey spacecraft and Han and Chewie set up the controls to set the ship flying. The Falcon hoisted itself up into the air and blasted through the depths of space.

* * *

**How was this part ... review this chapter so I can know.**


	14. Chapter 13

**In case you have forgotten, I don't own either Star Wars or the Black Cauldron. That should be rolled into your minds by now. Now you are free to see the next chapter.**

* * *

The Millennium Falcon blasted suddenly away from hyperspace and came to the planet of Utapau. Han Solo, who was driving the ship headed towards the planet's surface. Luke realized that Chewbacca was gone. So he asked the space pirate, 'Where did Chewie go?'

'What?!' exclaimed Han? 'Chewie's missing! But how did he…?'

'Stay behind he did!' Yoda explained.

'But how did he stay behind?!' Luke cried. 'Because he was just with us all along!'

'Because he isn't … well, figure it out I can't,' said Yoda. 'Anyway, here's the planet of Utapau you wanted, here ya are!'

'Oh, such a dreary place!' said Leia.

'I can see what it looks like from all the way up here,' said Luke, looking out of the window.

'I think we're lost,' Leia said to Luke, to prove that Han didn't even know where he was even going.

'Are you sure this is the right place, Yoda?' Han asked the little green creature.

'Yes, sure I am!' Yoda bellowed.

'Well, if you ask me, I don't even know where to … Aaahhhhh!' Han Solo was accidentally pushed over and down drew the ship. It crashed onto a landing platform leading to a city.

'Han! Yoda!' cried Leia.

'Are you all right?' asked Luke.

'Hey!' Yoda shouted. 'Look out you big clumsy oaf! Look !' He noticed the city they crash-landed in. 'Welcome to the remote sanctuary of Utapau.'

Everyone got off board the Falcon and they walked into the hallway of the city.

'Well, someone must live here,' Luke said.

'Mesa don't like tis place!' Jar Jar snarled. 'Uh-uh! Nooooooo!'

Leia jogged inside to have a quick peek to see if it was surrounded. 'It seems empty,' she said. 'Maybe we should have a look.'

And so the companions wandered inside the remote sanctuary. All was quiet.

'How will we ever find the Black Cauldron in a place like this?' Leia wondered. 'It's so huge.'

'It must be here somewhere!' Luke said.

They began to look for the Cauldron. Leia looked around the observation deck; Luke looked around a sinkhole rim. Jar Jar looked around a control centre. Luke entered a large chamber filled with a garden of plants. They didn't really look like ordinary plants; they had faces. They were all greenish grey. Leia came along and screamed of what she saw.

'They're only plants, Leia,' Luke explained. 'Well … _live_ plants actually.'

'People they were!' Yoda bellowed.

'You mean they were turned into plants!' Luke said.

'No!' Yoda shouted. '_Ordinary_ plants they aren't; seaweed they are! Seaweed people!'

Before the young Jedi Knight could repeat the final word, Jar Jar suddenly jumped on Luke and shook him madly.

'Oof!' Luke made a noise to show that he was pushed over.

'Oh, master!' Jar Jar cried. 'Cum quickly! Mesa found da wicked Cauldron! Quick! Quick! Follow Mesa!' Jar Jar lead the group into the control centre. 'Behold master!'

'The whole room is full of cauldrons!' Luke cried.

'I don't understand!' Leia exclaimed. 'Why would, why would anyone want so many...'

'Ah! Thieves! Thieves!' shrieked a voice.

The group run out of the control centre, quickly got passed the conference room and almost got passed the dragon corral when four figures stood in front of them. There were General Grievous, Nute Gunray, Oola and Aurra Sing.

'Someone peaked in our control centre!' howled General Grievous. 'You evil, nasty people! You shall all be turned into seaweed people!'

Aurra felt Luke's arm and added, 'Nice and tender!'

'What do you mean?' said Gunray. 'We're not eating them!'

'He's right; we're adding them to our little garden here!' General Grievous agreed.

'Stop that!' Luke yelled, pulling his arm away from Aurra. 'You…'

'So nice to meet you,' Han interrupted. 'Uh, goodbye!' He grabbed out his pistol. Before he was able to fire, a hand reached out and pulled him. It was Oola.

'Wait! My, aren't you the handsome one!' said Oola, hugging Han who was quite shocked.

'Who?' Han said. 'Who? M-m-m-m-m, _me_?!'

'Oh, honestly now!' shouted Oola. 'Don't you find me irresistible?'

'Yes. Quite so!' Han mumbled.

'I hope you don't mind if I move your heart,' Oola said. 'You handsome...'

'Humph! Enough of this lovesick nonsense!' shouted Gunray, heading for a lever. But before he could reach out for it, Luke drew out his lightsaber and sliced him in half.

'Hah! I killed Gunray!' he cried. Just then he saw Grievous draw out four of his lightsabers. 'Oh, boy!' Luke muttered.

'You fool,' General Grievous howled. 'I have been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku himself.'

Both Luke and Grievous began to duel each other. Aurra payed more attention to the duel because they just wanted to see Luke die. Han finally got out of reach from Oola.

'Sorry, but we'd better run off,' he said, as he and Leia began to run away.

'Don't let them escape!' General Grievous commanded to Aurra.

She sprinted toward the lever and pulled it. Suddenly there was a flash. It was electricity flowing on Han Solo that only zapped him in one second. After that, Leia looked down to see that Han was turned into a seaweed person himself.

'Oh, Han!' Leia cried with disappointment. 'Why? Why?'

'He belongs to us!' Aurra laughed.

Oola pushed her away. 'You're not keeping this one!' she declared. She pulled the lever to change Han back and hugged him again. 'Come here love! Can anyone here preform marriages?'

'Marriages?!' Han said, frightened.

'You love struck witch!' General Grievous shouted, managing to get out of the duel and headed for the lever. He changed Han back into a seaweed person, but since Oola was hugging him, Han was caught between her breasts.

'Where is he?' Oola said. 'Where'd he go? Yoohoo! Where are you? Don't go! Now look what you've done! He's gone! I'll never forgive you for this, Grievous! Never!'

While still fighting off Grievous, Luke said, 'He's just caught between your breasts.'

'What?' Oola said, now realising that Han Solo indeed was stuck between them. She pulled the piece of seaweed out and dropped it on the ground where it could never escape. 'Oh, there you are!' She headed for the lever and pulled it, changing Han back. She turned back to Luke and said, 'Thanks for that.'

'Your welcome!' Luke called, still battling Grievous.

* * *

**I suggest that made you get the laughs. I hope so, just saying. And just to tell you, the seaweed people on this story aren't from Star Wars. They are frankly the souls of merfolk that the sea witch, Ursula, hads been keeping in on TheLittle Mermaid. Anyway, please review this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Man, what a few weeks it has been. After a little bit of the thirteenth chapter, I couldn't be bothered doing this the rest until one day my holiday was finished. That was the time when I came back to finishing this whole fanfic off. True story. Now let's continue shall we.**

* * *

Luke was still fighting off Grievous even though everything was back to normal again. He finally managed to get him in the stomach area. He exploded from inside and was killed.

'Very impressive,' said a familiar voice, making Luke turn himself around facing Viceroy Gunray. He was still alive!

'Gunray!' Luke said, confused. 'But … I killed you!'

'Not completely!' Gunray bellowed. 'I was only faking this death!' He then began to laugh along with Aurra Sing and Oola.

Luke, who was now annoyed, waved his lightsaber at them and yelled, 'Enough! We've come for the Black Cauldron!'

'Did you hear that?' Gunray asked the others.

'Why, no one has asked for the Black Cauldron in over two thousand years!' said Oola.

'It's a trick!' shouted Aurra. 'We not going to let them have it are we?'

'Don't worry,' said Gunray. 'Leave it to me. Perhaps I might interest you in something else; a kettle, a cookpot, a skillet, a teapot, a bucket, a jar, a platter!' The pots, skillets, and pans floated around Luke by mysterious visions of Gunray. 'See anything you like?' The lightsaber shifted it's laser beam out immediately and suddenly seemed to take on its own life. It shattered the pots and pans, and got Gunray's attention. 'I don't believe it! I've never seen a sword like that! I've got to have that laser sword! Listen carefully; we'll trade the Cauldron for the sword!

'But what can they _do_ with the Cauldron, Viceroy?' Oola asked.

'Nothing!' answered the Viceroy. 'That's the point. Don't you see? We'll end up with both! The laser sword and the Cauldron!' Then he said to our heroes, 'It's decided then, you shall have the Black Cauldron.'

'You mean, you'll give it to us?' Leia wondered.

'Ha, ha!' cried Gunray. 'That's not what I said. You weren't listening. We never give anything away! What we do is bargain, trade!'

'Well you'll not have my lightsaber!' Luke exclaimed.

'Ah! So that's what the weapon's called,' said Gunray. 'The "lightsaber".'

'May I ask you people to perhaps consider this magnificent idol?' Han asked, holding out the fertility idol from Indiana Jones.

'The harp?!' Gunray cried. 'When we want money we get payed by our masters. What would we do with a simple golden idol?'

'Wait!' Jar Jar insisted. 'Mesa will trate my peech.' He held out a peach core.

Gunray said, 'Who would want...?!'

'Hold it, Viceroy!' Aurra interrupted. 'Not so fast!' She grabbed the peach core and ate it.

'Alright! I know what you want!' Luke said, beaten.

'Yeeessss?' the Viceroy said.

'No, Luke! No!' Leia cried.

'It's our only chance!' Luke answered back to Leia. He then said to Gunray, sadly, 'Here is my lightsaber. Take it!' He turned back to Leia and told her, 'Don't worry. I'll buy a new one.'

'This is your own choice, young Jedi,' Gunray told Luke. 'Remember, with this lightsaber you could be the greatest of Jedi!'

'Yes,' Luke replied, nearly crying. 'I offer you my dearest possession, in exchange for the Black Cauldron.'

'Agreed!' Gunray said. 'We have made a bargain.'

The three figures disappeared with the power of the lightsaber. The whole of the city began to fall apart as the wind blew it away. Tools, spacecrafts, computers and control panels flew by. Then the cauldrons took off.

'Look out!' Luke shouted.

'Help!' Yoda roared.

'Luke! Watch out!' yelled Leia.

'Ah! Great Belin!' Han exploded.

'Duck!' Luke demanded.

Our heroes lied on the ground to keep out of the way of the cauldrons.

'What's the use of saying "Great Belin" anyway?' Luke asked Han.

'I don't know,' Han answered. 'I think this author or someone is making me do it.'

Just when they thought it was over, a small earthquake took place. The Black Cauldron was pushed up from under the ground where the whole city, dug through the earth, had been.

'Look!' Leia cried with surprise.

'The Black Cauldron!' Luke cried. 'It's ours!'

Luke walked toward it and he heard the laughs of Gunray, Aurra and Oola. He looked up to see them watching him from the clouds.

'I say, what funny little ducklings!' Gunray called. 'Don't they know the Black Cauldron is indestructible? Now listen carefully, the Black Cauldron can never be destroyed. Only its evil powers can be stopped!'

'Then there is a way!' Luke called back. 'But how?'

'A living being must climb into it on his own free will!' Gunray told them.

'Mesa bold and brave!' Jar Jar said. 'Mesa will climb into da evil cauldron!'

But the Viceroy said, 'However, the poor duckling, will never climb out ALIVE!'

'Yikes!' Jar Jar screamed.

'Now look here madam,' Han called out, 'don't forget we have an agreement!'

'Yes!' Leia called out. 'You said we could have the Cauldron!'

'Of course we said you could have the Cauldron,' said Aurra. It's not our fault you can't do anything with it!' They all soon disappeared.

'Goodbye goslings!' Gunray called. 'And remember we always keep our bargain!'

* * *

**You know what? Now I am used to finishing off this fanfic. Here's another reason: Han Solo brought out the idol because the actor of him, Harrison Ford, is the same as Indiana Jones. But please, review at once.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Just think about this once again: I do ****_not_**** ... repeat; do ****_not_**** own Star Wars. It belongs to George Lucas. Or the Black Cauldron; that belongs to Ted Berman and Richard Rich. You may find this chapter a bit short but it was my only chance. **

* * *

Night came, and our heroes sat around a campfire. Han was tending the fire with a stick. Leia and Jar Jar sit next to Han. Luke sat by himself with Yoda teaching him how to use the Force. Unsure about what they should do with the Cauldron, they ponder their problem.

'What a bunch of blundering misfits!' Yoda shouted suddenly. 'Things never work out when you're dealing with people!' He bellowed at Luke, 'You can go back to keeping astro-droids clean! I've had it! Goodbye!' He used a ninja smoke bomb and disappeared.

'Yoda's right,' said Luke. 'It's my fault! I let you down! Without my lightsaber I'm nothing! I'm just an Assistant Droid-Cleaner!'

'Look you are somebody!' Leia said. 'You must believe in yourself! I believe in you.'

'You, you do!' Luke said. 'And I think that you're...' Luke held her hands 'Uh, I mean... That is...' He drew his hands away in embarrassment.

'Yes, Luke?' Leia asked.

'What I mean is that I'm grateful,' Luke blurted. 'For all of you. You've been true friends. Now it's up to me...'

'Look!' Leia cried. She pointed to some Tie Fighters swooping around the cauldron.

'Uh oh!' Jar Jar cried. 'Trouble! Goot-by!'

'Quick! We can't let them find it!' Luke howled. The stormtroopers burst out from the sky holding blasters.'

'Droid-Cleaner!' shouted one of them.

The stormtroopers surrounded our heroes and captured them.

Another scowled, 'Ha! There you are! Droid-Cleaner!'

Jar Jar looked on and lowered his head as if in shame.

* * *

**Blasted, this chapter was short. I quite like reading things this short. It makes it much ****_easier_**** to go a little quick. How did it go for ****_you_****? Review this at once.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Welcome to Chapter sixteen. Longer one this time. YIIIIPEEEE! I hope it does look a bit good for you. Now, I have no right of owning Star Wars or the Black Cauldron. So... I'm getting pretty tired of saying this over and over again as we go along. So if you'll only just ****_remember_**** that I don't own these movies, I'll forgive you all completely.**

* * *

Luke, Princess Leia, and Han Solo were taken back to the Death Star (minus Jar Jar, who had fled at first sight of the Tie Fighters.) Darth Vader's courtroom was filled with the lifeless skeleton clone troopers that died during the Clone Wars. Darth Sidious was on a platform with the Black Cauldron, yelling out orders.

'Get the move on! Careful now! You! Tie them up over there and get that cart out of here!' Then said to our heroes, 'Oh, I 'm sorry. I've ignored you. You did come for the Black Cauldron? Good, then climb right in! It'll only cost you your life!' He saw the dark lord coming. 'Oh! Everything is ready, my lord!'

'My, such a brave and handsome crew!' Darth Vader said. 'A young Jedi, a rebel leader, and a smuggling space pirate! Perhaps it may interest you to see what fate has in store for you! Ha, ha, ha, ha. Now I call upon the army of the dead! The Cauldron Born!' Darth Vader took Commander Cody's dead body and placed it in the Black Cauldron. 'Arise my messengers of death! Our hour has arrived!'

The Cauldron began to shake and started leaking blood. It spat a huge ball of fire and produced a green mist that settled over the rotting skeletons. The stormtroopers closed in for a closer look when suddenly the skeletons sprung to life. They were now the Cauldron Born. They made their way to the hangar. Then Jar Jar quietly entered the space station from a ship he was hiding in, watching all the mouse droids scurry away.

Leia gasped. 'Oh! It's horrible!'

'My phantom warriors have come to life!' Darth Vader announced. 'All dead from centuries past! Never has anyone created an army like this! Go forth my deathless warriors! Destroy all in your path!'

'Come, Vader!' the emperor demanded. 'We can get a better view from above!' He lead Vader to the balcony of the command office overlooking the hangar.

While the emperor lead Darth Vader to the balcony of the command office above, Luke, Leia and Han looked hopelessly at one another.

'Oh, Luke!' Leia whined. 'I'm afraid it'll soon be over for us.'

'I-I hadn't planned it to end like this, Leia,' Luke said.

'Oh, I wish I'd stayed a piece of seaweed!' Han whined.

From the balcony above, Darth Sidious and Darth Vader leant out a window watching the Cauldron Born arrive in the hangar and beginning to slaughter every living thing. But first they would have to get into star-fighters.

'Only moments away from victory!' Vader cried. 'My greatest triumph!'

'We did it, Vader!' the emperor shouted with surprise. 'I-I mean _you_! Yes, yes! Of course! You did it, my lord!'

Jar Jar was climbing up a flight of stairs. He reached the top and opened a door. A laser shot the door down as the Cauldron Born burst through the doorway.

'Yikes!' Jar Jar screamed. He ran away and came to a window looking into another room. He breathed quite loudly and Luke heard him.

'Jar Jar? Jar Jar Binks, is that you?' he called.

'Master!' Jar Jar said.

'Jar Jar, what are you doing here?' Luke asked.

'Mesa sorry mesa always runs away when dare's trouble,' Jar Jar answered. 'Mesa untie yousa! Ten we leave tis evil place!'

'Well get on with it!' Han commanded.

Luke, who was now free, said, 'Good boy, Jar Jar! Leia, you go with Han and Jar Jar. I must stop the Cauldron.'

He started climbing to a balcony that overlooked the cauldron.

'Oh, but Luke that's impossible!' Leia warned him. 'Why you'd be-' She saw Luke ready to throw himself into the Cauldron. 'Luke!'

'I'm sorry, Leia,' Luke said.

Leia began sobbing as she cried, 'Please Luke! NO! You can't!'

'My mind is made up!' Luke yelled. He readied himself but Jar Jar stood in his way.

'Wait master!' he said. 'Mesa won't let yousa jump into da Cauldron!'

'Jar Jar, get out of my way!' Luke ordered.

The gungan backed up almost to the edge of the balcony. He almost fell in.

'Whoa!' he cried. Then whined, 'Please master! Don't go inta da evil Cauldron.'

'If I don't we're all lost!' Luke told him. 'Out of my way!'

Jar Jar cried. Then whined once more, 'No! Mesa won't let yousa die!' He walked toward the Cauldron. 'Yousa have many friends.' He sniffed. 'Mesa has no friends.'

'What'd you mean?' Luke said. 'We're your friends. Why do you say that you don't.'

'Because,' replied Jar Jar, 'mesa was banished from da city because mesa clumsy and has nobody.'

'But that's nothing to be upset about,' Luke told him, until he noticed what Jar Jar was doing. 'Hang on. No! Don't jump! Wait! Don't!' Jar Jar jumped. 'Noooooooooooo! Oh, no!'

The fire and the green mist were suddenly being sucked back into the cauldron.

* * *

**I hope our heroes make it to the end. It would be a pleasure if they did or this wouldn't be a good story after all. Please review. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Now, I'm not going to repeat this again but, I don't own Star Wars or the Black Cauldron. The owners are George Lucas, Ted Berman and Richard Rich. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to continue on with it. Let's see what will happen now that they've stopped the cauldron.**

* * *

In the hangar, the Cauldron Born were staggering and falling into heaps and becoming dusty skeletons once more.

'Vader! Vader look!' the emperor bellowed. 'Something's wrong! What is it, my lord? They're- they're DIEING!'

'It can't be!' Darth Vader exploded. 'This had better not be your fault!' He seized Sidious by the throat.

'It needs another body, Vader!' the emperor suggested.

'Yes! _Yours_!' Darth Vader yelled.

'WHAT?!' the emperor screamed. 'But you can't get rid of _me_! I'm the emperor!'

'No you're not!' Vader observed. 'You're too old to be the emperor!'

Luke, Leia and Han dashed through the corridors and came to the main room where the Cauldron was madly sucking up all the mist and fire. Destroying all the evil that it had created.

Luke told Han, 'Get Leia out of here. Hurry!'

'Luke, I, please, I-' Leia tried to say.

'Go on!' Luke interrupted. 'Go with Han!' Then he said to himself, 'Maybe there's still a chance, for Jar Jar.'

Suddenly the Cauldron gave a mad inrush of air. All the lights blew out and Luke was being dragged toward the Cauldron, hungry for more innocent lives. Luke saw an iron handle on the wall. Desperately he reached for it and hold on tight. Then Darth Vader charged downstairs from the command office balcony above with the emperor in his clutches.

'No, Vader!' he screamed. 'Please! Don't kill your own master!'

But Darth Vader ignored him, as he shouted to the Cauldron Born, 'Get up! Come alive!'

'Maybe they're only resting, my lord!' the emperor suggested thoughtfully, as he screamed at a Cauldron Born, 'DO SOMETHING! My life is at stake!'

'Get up you fools!' Darth Vader yelled. 'KILL!'

Darth Sidious suddenly spied Luke holding onto the iron handle, doing his best to keep himself from being sucked into the Black Cauldron.

'Look!' the emperor ordered. 'Vader, look! It's _Skywalker_! It's _his_ fault! Yes! _He's_ the cause of it!'

The evil lord Darth Vader threw the emperor away from him as he moved toward Luke, promising himself that he will be the next victim of the Black Cauldron.

'You've interfered for the last time. . . .' he said to Luke.

'Ha, ha!' the emperor laughed. 'Go for his throat, my lord!'

'Now, Skywalker,' Vader said. 'You shall die!'

He grabbed out his lightsaber and tried to cut off Luke's throat.

'NO!' Luke roared. 'DON'T!'

Luke kicked the lightsaber away – it landed into the cauldron itself - and tried to escape.

'What's this?!' Darth Vader yelled. The Cauldron sucked in a gigantic amount of air causing Darth Vader to move closer the Cauldron.) He spotted Luke then yelled to him, 'No, you'll not escape!'

He seized Luke and looked him in the eye.

'You will satisfy the Cauldron's hunger!' Darth Vader howled.

He threw Luke toward the Cauldron. Luke, too weak to move, lied still. Pleased with his work, made his way toward the staircase leading to his balcony. Luke, seeing that he's leaving, crawled away from the Cauldron. Leia and Han watch nervously from a parapet above.

'Oh no!' Leia whispered.

The Cauldron was not pleased seeing his revenge escaping. It made another huge inrush of air, causing Darth Vader to slip closer to the Cauldron, also just because his lightsaber fell inside it.

Realizing what the Cauldron was up to, Vader screamed, 'No! You'll not have me! My power cannot die!' He now realized that the Cauldron revealed the face of his mother. He also realised that he had failed her. 'Curse you! No! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!' The dark lord was holding onto the Cauldron trying to pull himself away. 'Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhh!'

He determinated in a flash of light and was gone. The emperor had watched from a parapet above.

'Oh no! H-how horrible!' he said. 'Poor Vader! H-he's gone!' He realised that he _is_ gone and he's not going to be punished whether or not it was his fault. 'He's gone! Ha! He's gone! Ha, ha, ha, ha! _He's_ Gone!' Sidious hobbled away. 'Now I can have my old job back!'

* * *

**How was this chapter going? Hmmm. That's how you get rid of old Darth Vader. Please review this please.**


	19. Chapter 18

**What will happen this time that the cauldron got Darth Vader? Hmm, that's tricky. Let's see on this chapter, shall we? **

* * *

The Cauldron's inrush of air has stopped. Now it had turned a molten gold and was causing the floor to collapse. Luke fled looking for Leia and Han.

'Han!' he called. 'Leia!'

'Over here!' came Leia's voice. 'Hurry!'

'Thank goodness you're safe!' Luke said. 'C'mon Han! Hurry!'

They ran through the falling-apart Death Star. The floors behind them started collapsing.

'For sakes alive!' Han screamed.

They came to the same dungeon cell with C-3PO in it once he called, 'Master Luke, sir! You've come back for me!'

'No, 3PO! I'm not getting you out of here!' Luke yelled, quite annoyed right now with C-3PO.

'But, Master Luke!' 3PO cried. 'Don't leave me here!'

'I have to,' Luke shouted, 'can you not see this place is falling apart!' Then he and the trio began running away.

'Oh, no, please, come back!' C-3PO called until the walls rapidly came apart as well as for the floor. 'Egh! Ahhh!'

Our heroes came to a spot where the floor had split. Luke jumped over first, then Leia. Han didn't like the idea.

'C'mon Han!' Luke called. 'Jump!'

Han made it safely across and they bolted down a hallway. They come to the hangar of the space station. The Millennium Falcon was _still_ there … waiting for them.

'Luke,' said Leia. 'Look!'

'Good!' said Luke. 'Get in.' They ran into the spacecraft and headed for the cockpit and told Han, 'Here! Your job, Han!'

Han sat into the pilot's seat and the group strapped themselves in for take-off. They Millennium Falcon hovered above the ground and then zoomed quickly out of the Death Star.

The Death Star exploded into twinkling sparkles.

Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, and Han Solo barely made it out of the space station. Han pulled a lever to go zoom into light-speed, then soon enough, they came to the other side of the galaxy – the Black Cauldron following them. The emperor, laughing madly out of joy that the Horned King cannot punish him, managed to get into a Tie Fighter, using it as his escape method. He flew away never to be seen again.

* * *

**Woah! That was a freaky adventure. I was the camera man as well as you didn't realise. Kind reviews are recommended just like my other chapters. Because if you ****_did_**** write something inappropriate, now's the chance to cyberbully. Nah, just kidding. I'm just trying to be humorous, that's all.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Ok, I'll repeat what has to be done before you leave. I don't own Star Wars or the Black Cauldron. Star Wars is for George Lucas and the Black Cauldron is for Ted Berman and Richard Rich. Now we can finish this story off. And when it's finished I'll be free! Finally freeeee!**

* * *

The trio made it to the planet of Tatooine and got out of the ship, when Luke spotted something.

'Look!' he cried, pointing to the Black Cauldron, happily standing on the sand, for it had had its fill on lives, and its evil was joyous about it. 'Jar Jar!' Luke rushed toward the Cauldron, and then stopped. A wind picked up and the clouds rolled in carrying a familiar laughter. 'Jar Jar!'

'Why is the poor Jedi so sad?' Aurra Sing asked Nute Gunray.

'Yes, he got what they wanted and he's still not satisfied!' Gunray said.

'Just what do you think you're up to?' Han called from down the surface.

'Oh, we have business with your slimy hero,' Gunray replied.

'Hero?' Luke wondered. 'Jar Jar was the hero!'

'The only thing that mattered to you was the Cauldron,' Gunray said. 'But now it's of no use to you. So we'll just take it, and be on our way!' The three figures started moving the Cauldron.

'Wait!' Han cried out. 'Uh, stay your hands, uh, guys! We never give anything away! We bargain. We trade. Remember?'

'Ha, ha !' laughed Gunray. 'Did these old ears hear the word bargain? Hmmm?'

'Yes, sir! Those old ears heard right!'

'Ohhhhh! I adore a voiceful man!' said Oola.

'Oh! Pull yourself together madam!' Han shrieked. 'I say! Out with it! What is your offer?'

Gunray, realizing that they wanted the lightsaber back, said 'No! Not the-'

'Then I'll do it!' said Oola. The laser sword magically appeared in front of Luke. 'A magnificent sword for a warrior!'

Luke reached out for it, then suddenly drew his hand away.

'I'm not a warrior,' he said. 'I'm a Droid-Cleaner. What can I do with a lightsaber?'

'Absolutely nothing!' Gunray shrieked, grabbing the sword back.

'But I will trade!' Luke called.

'YES?' all the three aliens howled.

'The Cauldron for Jar Jar!' Luke blurted.

'Oh dear!' Oola cried.

'It's not possible!' agreed Gunray.

'Just as I thought, guys!' Han shouted. 'You've got no real power! Admit it! Admit it!'

The figures were insulted by Han's remark. They disappeared into a whirlwind. And circled around the Cauldron.

'We have made a bargain!' came Gunray's voice. 'Ha, ha, ha, HA!'

The wind funnelled in front of Luke, Leia, and Han. Suddenly it disappeared and the still body of Jar Jar Binks lied on the ground. Luke quietly walked forward and lifted up Jar Jar's back. He turned around and faced his friends.

'Oh, Luke!' Leia whined sadly.

Luke's eyes filled with tears and he hugged Jar Jar's body. Then he quickly looked away. Suddenly a hand slipped into his vest as if in search of a peach.

'Da peech shoult be in here somewhere!' came a familiar voice.

Luke was now surprised as he cried, 'Jar Jar! You-You're alive!'

'He's alive!' Leia cried.

'Great Belin!' cried Han. 'He _is_ alive!'

'Han! Han! He's alive!' Leia cheered.

'Mesa alive!' Jar Jar cheered. 'Ha ha ha! Mesa alive! Look! Look! Look! Touch me! Oh! Ho, ho!'

'Oh, Jar Jar, you clever thing!' said Leia, giggling.

Jar Jar was between Luke and Leia who are hugging him. He flashed a crafty smile and pushed them together which resulted in a kiss. This made Han feel very jealous because he was the one to fall in love with Leia, not Luke. This was all just wrong. He thought, I'm going to kill that kid one day. Jar Jar, Luke and Leia laughed.

'C'mon, Jar Jar!' Luke said. 'Let's go home!'

'Oh! Mesa's happy day!' Jar Jar cried.

He ran forward and grabbed Luke's hand; he looked at Leia and held his hand out to her and she took it. Then Leia held her hand out to Han and he took it.

'Great Belin! Ha!' Han cheered.

The characters walked off together and their image was seen in one of R2's visions. There was Ben Kenobi, R2-D2, Chewbacca and Yoda back at the power station. Ben was smiling.

'You did well my boy!' he said.

Chewbacca made a growl of surprise.

'Yeeeuuuupppp! Ha, ha, ha!' Yoda cheered.

* * *

**Now the story is all finished and your last reviews may be reviewed into my story. If there are any mistakes, contact me and I'll fix them for you.**


End file.
